


More Than Words

by Rho_Raven



Series: Kill This Love (Scenario) [2]
Category: BLACKPINK (Band), iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: Awkward Romance, Cutesy, F/M, Fluffy, Friends to Lovers, Friendship/Love, Hanbin - Freeform, JenBin, Pinkpunk, TeamB, Trainee, angsty kinda, blackpink - Freeform, iKON - Freeform, jennie - Freeform, predebut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-19
Updated: 2020-09-19
Packaged: 2021-03-07 20:54:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,060
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26544025
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rho_Raven/pseuds/Rho_Raven
Summary: They may not say much, but there’s always more that their eyes express. And what matters is they understand it.
Relationships: Kim Hanbin | B.I/Jennie Kim
Series: Kill This Love (Scenario) [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1686124





	More Than Words

**_MMXVI_ **

**“What the fxxking hell Kim Jennie?!”** She winced and moved the phone away from her ear. She heard Jisoo giggled and she bet that this girl was the one who told him about this.

**“Hanbin-ah, I’m fine,”** she said but apparently, her boyfriend was not listening at all.

**“You should have been careful. What if it was more than just your ankle? What if you injured your knee? Or your hand? Or---“**

**“What the hell?! I said I’m fine, Kim Hanbin!”** she shouted, cutting him off. She saw Rosé and Lisa’s eyes widen while Jisoo just shook her head.

Damn. She didn’t even realize she was breathing hard. Shxt. Why so emotional?! She excused herself and went to her room she shared with Jisoo.

**“Hanbin-ah, I’m . . . It’s just . . . “**

**“It’s fine. I’m sorry for being so concern. Bye.”** His voice was so sarcastic and cold, she felt something stabbed her heart.

What the hell was her problem?! He was just concern because she sprain her ankle on their pre-recording for Blackpink’s debut performance on Inkigayo.

She threw her phone on the bed and angrily ruffled her brown-dyed hair. Urrghh. She’s hating herself already. Why was she so bxtchy?! And before she could stop it, her tears stream down her cheeks. Why was she such a crybaby?!

She jolted when she heard her phone beeped. Videocall on her KakaoTalk. She swiftly wiped her tears and smooth her hair before answering. She saw her Bobby-oppa’s face on the screen.

**“Hi oppa!”** she greeted happily, trying her best to hide the melancholy and pain inside. Bobby just seriously stared at her then he suddenly shouted which kinda surprise Jennie.

**“Yah Kim Hanbin!! You made Jennie cry!!”** And she could hear the other members of iKON reprimanding Hanbin. She couldn’t help but giggle as she heard Chanwoo scold their leader. After sometime, all of them left, leaving Hanbin, facing Jennie through the screen. Awkwardness surrounding them.

She was holding her breath. She wanted to say so many things. Sorry. For bursting out like that. She was just so stress because of their debut plus her bullying issue resurfacing. So much to think of. That’s why when he got angry, she just lost it.

She also wanted to say thank you. For always being there. For always being concern. For loving her.

And of course, I love you. Because damn, that’s the truest thing in this world full of lies. She loves him. So much. Always. Perhaps forever.

She looked him in the eyes and saw so many emotions in them. As if they both wanted to say the same thing.

**“I’m so awkward, I know,”** he said and she couldn’t help but smile.

**“Yeah, and I’m such a crybaby and a bxtch,”** she answered and he also smiled. And everything was fine. They’re okay again. Maybe that’s what matter most. That even though they don’t say it, they both understand each other.

_(And Hanbin knew, that sometimes words were needed, so he wrote songs for her, telling her about his insecurities and fears of losing her. But above all, he sang her songs about his love for her even though his voice was so awkward and he anticipated her bxtchy comments that didn't really sounded harsh because of the quivering of her voice and the tears on her eyes.)_

* * *

**_MMXV_ **

She was hating this. She kept looking at her phone. Then she would drop it on the sofa. After some minutes, she would pick it up, only to roll her eyes and dropped it again. This happened for about an hour until her unnie got enough.

**“Jendeukie what is your problem? My head’s hurting just by watching you,”** Jisoo complained and sat beside Jennie on the sofa.

**“Oh, nothing,”** Jennie emotionlessly said. Jisoo glared at her. She knew Jennie and right now, this girl was obviously lying.

**“Unnie, Hanbin-oppa is still not calling Jennie-unnie,”** Rosé stated as she passed by the living room. She went to the kitchen to help Lisa in cooking their lunch.

**“I thought they’re in Japan?”** Jisoo asked and Jennie nodded. She sadly sighed and covered her face using her hands.

**“Yeah. They still have schedule in Japan,”** she muttered and she didn’t even care if her unnie didn’t heard her or what. Apparently, she heard Jennie.

**“You're really are Jendeukie. You’re clingy and sticky,”** Jisoo jokingly said and Jennie couldn’t help but laughed.

But it was true. She was really clingy. She hated when Hanbin didn’t call or message her. She always want to know what he was doing. And it just sadden her that he was so busy with their debut that he didn’t have time for her anymore.

**“Tomorrow’s his birthday, unnie. And I don’t know how we should celebrate it. We’re oceans apart,”** she dramatically said and Jisoo giggled.

**“I have an idea. A very, very wonderful idea,”** she said and whispered her plan to Jennie who was by now blushing furiously.

_(And Hanbin would always say that his best birthday ever was on 2015. Everyone would said that it was because iKON had finally debut but no one would know it was because of a certain young woman who gave him the best gift ever. And no, Hanbin would never say what it was. Just that she loved how Jennie's usually cold brown eyes darkened only for him. Only Bobby knew Hanbin had a hard time getting to sleep and probably spent hours in the shower after that certain videocall with his girlfriend.)_

* * *

**_MMXIV_ **

She wasn’t crying this time. She swear she wasn’t crying. She stubbornly held back her tears. No way. She wouldn’t cry. No. NO. She angrily pushed the button of the vending machine, waiting for her coffee-in-can. She glared at the vending machine, all her emotions swirling in her brown eyes.

She jolted when she felt someone crouched down and get her coffee-in-can. She turned to glare towards that person but stopped when she saw one of Winner’s member. He looked down at her and smiled. He offered the can. He grinned and god, he was so handsome and that made her speechless. She even forgot to bow.

**“You’ve been glaring on that machine for minutes already. I thought of helping you,”** he said and she shyly smiled at him. Damn. What the hell is wrong with her?!

**“I’m Minho by the way. You are?”** he asked and Jennie automatically offered her hand to him.

**“I’m Kim---“**

**“Jennie!”**

They both turned and saw Kim Hanbin standing not far from them, looking at them with unreadable expression on his face. Her brow arches up. What the hell is the problem of this guy?! She heard Minho-sshi chuckled beside her which made her looked at him. He smiled at her and patted her head.

**“Go, Hanbin looked like he needs you, Kim Jennie,”** he said and Jennie couldn’t help but smile at his deep voice. God, that was sexy.

She jerked when she felt a hand on her arm and she was yanked away from Minho. Hanbin curtly nodded at his sunbae and dragged Jennie away.

Jennie was actually getting angry. She was trying to remove his hold on her but she couldn’t remove it. Not only because he was dragging her, but his hold was rather strong. She knew he was angry. What she didn’t know was the reason. Wait. She was also angry. At this guy for dragging her.

She gasped when he banged the door opened of the music studio, which was suspiciously empty, and pushed her inside. He closed the door and even locked it. She opened her mouth to reprimand him but all the words died in her throat when she turned and she saw his expression. He was so livid. She involuntarily took a step back.

**“What. Do. You. Think. You’re. Doing,”** he said. Each word punctuated with big strides towards her. Jennie took backwards step and gasps when her back hit the wall. He put both his hand on the wall near her face. She was trapped, god. And he was so close. What the hell!

**“I don’t know what you are talking about,”** she said, trying her best to muster her courage. But his scent was clearly clouding her mind. Damn Kim Hanbin.

**“You’re talking to Minho-hyung,”** he said, his eyes not leaving hers. She was searching his eyes for any uneasiness but there was nothing. Angriness was swirling on those beautiful brown eyes. And bloody hell, even if you kill her right now, she wouldn’t admit it that he was so handsome right this moment.

**“So?”** she asked but it turned into a soft whisper, she didn’t know why. She saw how his eyes drift towards her lips and he visibly gulped. That’s when the uncomfortable feeling appears. They remained like that for minutes and Jennie struggled to roll her eyes. This sexual tension was killing her.

**“Screw this,”** she muttered and she heard Hanbin mumbled a _‘huh?’_ before she grabbed him by his neck and her lips came crashing with his.

And everything became blank. She forgot everything. YG. Pink Punk. All her problems. How their Eunbi-unnie left them, too. How hopeless they feel, as if they wouldn’t debut at all. She’s been training for 4 years already. All the male trainees have debut now. iKON was preparing for their debut. All that remained where them. The girls. She had forgotten all her frustrations because of that kiss.

And she moaned when she felt his tongue tentatively swiped on her bottom lip. Her hands were busy yanking on his hair while his arms wrapped around her waist, pulling her closer. And damn, she knew this was both their first kiss and this was crazily clumsy and graceless but she wouldn’t want to change anything.

When they parted for the much needed air, she glared when she saw him opened his mouth. **“Don’t you dare say sorry,”** she coldly said and she saw him sheepishly nodded. And the embarassming feeling come back.

**“Jennie—“**

**“I think I love you,”** she said and their eyes both widen, looking at each other.

Then a knock on the door both made them jolt. Hanbin reluctantly moved away from her and opened the door, revealing Bobby who eyed Hanbin seriously when he saw Jennie but he still smiled and greeted her.

Hours after, the two boys were busy writing lyrics and mixing beats while Jennie sat beside them, giving side comments when asked. When Bobby excused himself to go to the restroom, she felt Hanbin brushed his fingers hesitantly on hers and she smiled. She grabbed his hand and intertwined it with hers.

**“Jennie, I . . . uh . . . I mean . . .”** he stammered and embarrassingly scratched the back of his neck.

**“I know, Hanbin-ah. I know.”** And they both smiled at it. And they almost kissed again, but then Bobby caught them and wouldn’t stop teasing them until they told him that they’re together now.

_(And Hanbin even got more embarrass when he learned that Mino and Bobby got a bet going on about Jennie and Hanbin. He was so close to strangling his hyungs but Jennie beat him to it but throwing her favourite heels on Bobby and Mino. Thankfully, nobody was physically hurt.)_

* * *

**_MMXIII_ **

She was crying... again... Ever since she went to Korea, she became so sensitive.

Wait... That was wrong. She was always sensitive and she easily cries. She just never showed it back in New Zealand because she knew that they would judge her and call her weak.

And Gods, she hated being weak. She never cried in front of her co-trainees, except with her Jisoo-unnie. She would often just listen to Jennie until she stops. But she couldn’t cry on her Jisoo-unnie right now. Because she knew that right now, on their dormitory, Park Chaeyoung was probably flooding them with tears already. And she didn’t want to add to the people they need to baby-sit today.

That’s why instead of going home, she was crying on the stairs by the fire exit on YG Building. And thankfully, nobody noticed her there. Or they really didn’t care.

Damn, it hurts actually. Nobody cares? She was bloody crying her eyes out and nobody bloody cares?!

**“Don’t tell me you’re crying again.”**

She stiffened when she heard that voice. She quickly stood up and turned around to face him but regretted it when she saw him with someone else. She quickly wiped her tears away.

**“She’s so pretty, oppa.”** The girl he was with said and Jennie couldn’t stop the blood rushing towards her cheeks. Damn, she was blushing?! Hanbin uncomfortably laughed.

**“Byul, this is Jennie, oppa’s friend. Jennie, this is my sister, Hanbyul,”** he clumsily introduced and Jennie couldn’t help but rolled her eyes. She bowed and smiled at the little girl who also bowed and even waved at her.

**“She’s so cute. Are you sure she’s your sister?”** she playfully asked, her problem forgotten. And she couldn’t help but smile at the way his eyes lost the sadness and happiness crept in those beautiful chocolate-colored eyes.

And as they sat side-by-side outside the convenience store near YG, eating their milk-flavored ice cream, Hanbyul seated on Jennie’s lap, busy eating her second chocolate ice cream, she could feel the contentment and peacefulness, but a certain sadness still exists in her heart.

She felt him stiffened when she leaned her head on his left shoulder. **“Team B lost against Team A,”** she quietly said. She fought the gasp forming on back of her throat when he casually wrapped his arm around her waist.

**“Euna-sshi left YG,”** he also said. She looked up at him and saw his beautiful side profile. She felt her heart dropped when he looked down at her. Their eyes seemed to do the talking. She could see the implied sadness and concern from him. And she hoped that her eyes were conveying the support she wanted to give him.

She didn’t even realize that his face was closing the distance between them, until Hanbyul squealed. They both jolted and sat upright. Byul was pointing a group of boys coming their way towards them. Team B.

She heard him fake a cough and she could swear she heard the uneasiness in his voice. He stood up and approached his members. Byul jumped from her lap and followed her brother while Jennie was left sitting there, her ice cream already melting on its cone. But she didn’t even realize it. Because damn, they almost kiss. She could practically taste his lips already.

Shxt. She shook her head. She shouldn’t think about that. It was nothing. She didn’t feel anything. But the fast beating of her heart betrayed her as she walked towards the group.

_(And Hanbin hated how Bobby eyes drift from Jennie to him, as if he knew something. Because there was definitely nothing. There’s no something whatsoever. It was just a spur of the moment. But his body betrayed him as he casually draped his arm around her shoulders while Jennie and Jinhwan were talking.)_

* * *

_**MMXII** _

She was pathetic, really. She couldn’t control the sobs and tears anymore that’s why she ran towards the rooftop of YG building. She knew nobody usually come here. Heck, she wasn’t supposed to be here. Trainees aren’t allowed in the upper floors, especially here in the rooftop. But she was already introduced as YG new artist with her rapping video and she was in GD-sunbaenim’s MV, so maybe, just maybe, she would be allowed here.

She shook her head and felt more tears spilled on her already damp cheeks. Bloody hell. She was standing near the edge of the rooftop, her hands curling around the railings.

**“You’re really a bxtch, Jennie Kim!”** she screamed, not caring if someone heard here. Because come on, that was damn accurate. She was a bxtch.

**“I thought they said bully? So they were wrong? You’re not a bully, but a bxtch?”**

She heard someone said which made her spun around and saw the least person she wanted to see. Hell, she would never admit it, but the pain in her heart eased a little just by seeing him standing there.

**“Yeah, they’re wrong. Because I’m both a bully and a bxtch,”** she said and rolled her eyes. She heard him laugh and walked towards her. He stood in front of her and she could feel the gawkiness surrounding them.

**“You are not . . .”** he trailed off. He must have noticed the glare she was sending him.

**“I am a bully, Kim Hanbin. I knew it. I did bully a lot of people way back in New Zealand,”** she confessed and turned her back on him, afraid to see his reaction. Everyone was condemning her already. And she might not confess it, but she was hoping against hope that Hanbin would not judge her too.

**“I think . . . I think it is my defense mechanism against everyone. I didn’t really have friends before. They always say I was so bxtchy to look at, even at a young age. And the people who want to be my friends were bxtchy too, like me. And I guess... I was pressured to play that part... and I thought we were having fun, while bullying other people. But now, I realize how wrong that was,”** she softly confessed and closed her eyes. Preparing her heart for the pain from the hate that would come from him. Or maybe. He was really disgusted with her, he had walked away.

She gasped when she felt strong arms wrapped around her midriff and pulled her close. She leaned on his chest and closed her eyes. Sniffing and biting her lips, trying to muffle the sobs.

**“Jennie-yah, you were a bully. Past tense,”** he whispered and she slightly nodded, as if his words were washing away all the evil things she’d done in her youthful days.

She gently removed his arms and she shifted to face him. He was not really looking her in the eyes, he was looking somewhere in the top of her head. She rolled her eyes and grabbed both sides of his face for him to properly look her in the eyes.

**“You do know that you’re really so awkward, right?”** she said and she could see a smile forming on the corner of his lips. She knew that he knew the implied thank you in her voice. Thank him, for always being there for her. For being a friend. For not judging. For accepting who she is.

**“Yeah and you do know that you’re really bxtchy and such a crybaby, right?”** she couldn’t help but smile at what he said. Yeah, she knew. They both knew. It was not really a compliment, but those adjectives really defined them.

_(And Hanbin really knew that even though she was bxtchy and he was awkward, they wouldn’t want it in any other way.)_

* * *

**_MMXI_ **

**“Why is it that whenever I saw you, you are always, like _ALWAYS_ crying?” **She heard someone said which made her glare. There she saw Kim Hanbin, the most favourite trainee of their Sajagnim. He gulped when he saw her glare and sheepishly smiled at her. He sat across her in the circle table outside the convenience store near YG building.

His eyes. It looked so beautiful and hypnotizing. The way his irises showed her that he was really concern for her. He offered her a tissue paper and she just arched her eyebrow at him. Damn hell, this was so uncomfortable.

**“You’re annoying, BI and so awkward,”** she said and rolled her eyes, as she grabbed the tissue paper Hanbin was offering her. She saw Hanbin smiled and she couldn’t help but smile, too.

_(And Hanbin would never admit it, but Jennie looked even more beautiful when she’s crying. Especially when she smiled even though there were tears in her eyes.)_

* * *

_**MMX** _

She was downright terrified as she walked down the beautiful corridor of the infamous YG dungeon, towards the dance studio. She was really scared. Her hands were curled by her side, crumpling the hem of her black jumper paired with ash-white skinny jeans. She was trying her best to inhale and exhale but she felt it harder to breathe as if something is blocking down her windpipe. She can actually felt her heart beating so fast, adding to her anxieties. Plus her stomach kept churning, she really wanted to vomit but that would be nonsense since she didn’t eat any breakfast at all. She looked down and looked for any invisible dirt on her trainers. But bloody hell, nope, she couldn’t distract herself from this jittery nervousness she was feeling.

She stopped when she saw the white bond paper pasted on the door with the words _“training room”_. She opened the whitish stained-glass door and though she was really frightened, she pushed the door opened. She physically gulped as she entered the room. Her nerves even got more jumpy when she realized she was going to be alone her. No one had arrived yet. She was the first trainee to arrive. Well, it was her first day, anyway so she really should be early. Instead of sitting, she was busy walking back in forth in the said practice room, watching her reflection by the ceiling to floor length mirror wall. She looked anxious, it was so obvious.

And as usual, her mind turned traitorous and made her think of negative things. Like what if when she met the other girl trainees, then they didn’t like her.

What if she couldn’t sing as well as them?

What if her raps were mediocre?

What if she couldn’t keep up with their dancing skills?

What if she failed?

What if she wasn’t cut up for this?

What if after everything, she couldn’t really reach this dream, no matter what she do?

No...

No...

No!

She didn’t even realized that she was now sitting on the floor, her back against the mirror wall, hugging her knees, crying silently. She could clearly imagine the criticisms that would come.

_She was never really good at singing anyway. She’s trying so hard to hit those notes._

_She couldn’t even rap. God, did you hear her? She eat the words and I couldn’t understand anything. Plus she couldn’t keep up with the beat._

_Is that even called dancing? Damn, she looked like a wild chimpanzee out of its cage._

**“Ahm . . . hey . . . ah . . . are you okay?”**

She looked towards the door and saw a boy standing there, looking at her with shyness and concern in his eyes. She nodded but it was obvious that she wasn’t okay. The boy didn’t moved and he looked outside and looked back at her. It’s as if he was contemplating on what to do.

**“Umm . . . You’re crying,”** he stated and Jennie stopped herself from rolling her eyes even though there were tearstains on her cheeks. She sighed deeply and wiped her cheeks.

She stood up and realized that she looked pathetic a while ago. She straightened her wrinkled jumper and looked at him with her usually cold eyes. She saw him gulped. Yeah, even back on New Zealand, they often told her she looked bxtchy, well she was bxtchy usually.

**“I’m fine, really,”** she said in her most-friendly voice she could muster. The boy just nodded and turned away, obviously leaving her alone. And she didn’t know why but she didn’t want him to leave.

**“Wait!”** she shouted and her cheeks turned crimson when he turned back and look at her. **“Um... I mean... who are you?”** she asked while crunching her hands on the hem of her jumper again.

He smiled, though it he looked a little bit embarrassed. **“I’m Kim Hanbin, a trainee here,”** he introduced. She smiled, a real genuine smile, and walked towards him. She offered her hand for a handshake. He just looked at her hand, not knowing what to do. Jennie rolled her eyes and grabbed his hand (which made him gasped) and shook their hand.

**“My name’s Kim Jennie. And by the way, you’re so awkward, Kim Hanbin.”**

He grimaced and looked humiliated but he still smiled. He must have heard the faint playfulness in her voice and saw the mischievousness in her eyes.

_(And that’s the moment Hanbin realized that angels do exists. Brutally bxtchy and a crybaby one at that.)_

**Author's Note:**

> This is like my favorite jenbin fic that I've written. I dunno, I like the pacing and format of this so...


End file.
